1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a method for controlling the operation of an internal combustion engine to generate a desired output power based on the amount of fuel supplied to the engine, and to a control device for implementing and carrying out the inventive method.
2. Background of the Invention
In practice it is known that during normal operation of an internal combustion engine, such by way of example a marine diesel-type internal combustion engine or other large engine, the power output of the internal combustion engine is dependent on the quantity or amount of operating fuel that is introduced, such as injected into, the operating engine. Accordingly, the output power of an internal combustion engine can be controlled by sensing or monitoring, and adjusting, the amount of fuel that is introduced into the engine to operate it in a power-controlled manner. Using this prior art procedure to control the output power available from a normally operating internal combustion engine, however, in practice yields great uncertainties and inaccuracies in the generated output power because of differences in the characteristics and the like of the fuel being used and continuing wear within the fuel supply system of the engine, as a result of which optimal regulation of engine operation is, most commonly, not practically attainable. There is therefore a need for a method and a controller which enable the output power developed or made available by an internal combustion engine during its normal operation to be more accurately anticipated and realized.